Drunkbusters
by fcwolfg
Summary: What happens when AJ and Kaitlyn have the drunk night of their lives... Kaitlyn/AJ Smut


**Enjoy**

The two young women giggled and supported one another, arm in arm, and the smaller of the two hiccupping between giggle fits. They walked down the solemn halls of their hotel and once reaching the door to the smaller ones room, fumbled for the key in slowed exaggerated movements. The smaller hicced, "I don't have my key, Kaitlyn," her eyes wide looking up at the taller and bigger woman.

"Its ok AJ, you can stay with me," She pat the girl fondly on the head, as they walked back towards Kaitlyn's room, Kaitlyn recalled many people passing near AJs purse at the bar the WWE girls had been invited too. All their drinks paid for by others, AJ and Kaitlyn were encouraged to indulge themselves, and they did. The others, who were less drunk remarked in the tiny AJ's stupor due to having too many drinks for her size and tolerance, laughs were had by the women on AJ's 12 year old body, and how she should never again be allowed to drink since she was so small and childlike even for her age.

Kaitlyn looked down at AJ, she saw some light coming back to her dull eyes, and a pout tugged at her lips. Kaitlyn figured AJ was remembering more and more of the night now that they were trying to focus on now more. Bringing the fogginess of their minds back into focus.

Kaitlyn tugged out her keycard from her pants pocket and slid it in and out of the door rapidly with good control, she did have too much to drink, but she had a better handle on it than AJ did, who hug on Kaitlyn's waist for support to stand. She opened the door for AJ and they walked in, in stride with each other.

Kaitlyn didn't turn the lights on, there was a low glow of light from just under the curtains, moonlight light the floor for them. She looked down at AJ, she didn't seem like she would take kindly to more blinding florescent.

"Ka-ka-kait-Kait? Kait! Kat!" AJ tried to hiccup out 'Kaitlyn' and inadvertently nicknamed Kaitlyn in her drunk state. "Kat!" She giggled madly and hugged Kaitlyn.

"Yes AJ?" She chuckled some and slowly walked towards the bed, carefully sitting AJ on it and looking down at her in the moonlight lighting up AJs face from below, making each curve on it grow exaggerated and hollow. To Kaitlyn she looked so tired and frail, so she looked at AJ willing to help her anyway she could, "What can I do for you?"

"Can I have some water Kat, and maybe get all washed up before we sleep?" AJ asked rather childlike, making Kaitlyn smile.

"Of course, come on," She took her hand and lead her into the bathroom, it was fairly dark in here, so Kaitlyn left her phone on to give them more light. She looked down at AJ, handing her some toothpaste and a spare toothbrush, and a face cloth as she began washing her own face.

AJ started scrubbing her teeth with the toothbrush first, her eyes looking down at Kaitlyn as she took her makeup off, and began brushing her teeth. Kaitlyn, face just above the sink as she scrubbed off the makeup, her eyes focused on her reflection in her mirror as she dabbed at a stray bit of running mascara, erasing it from her face with soap and water. She peeled back the powder, and goo, to let through her own natural beauty. AJ had gawked up at Kaitlyn the whole time. AJ blushed for an unknown reason, she felt funny watching Kaitlyn. She washed her face feeling a little more awake, her mind less fuzzy, and yet she felt a weird tingle through her small frame.

Kaitlyn finished her nighttime routine quickly and slipped past AJ back into the room. It was a tight fit, and as she did slide behind AJ, she softly gripped AJ's hips as she passed, making sure not to squish the girl, or fear the girl moved the wrong way and set them both off balance.

AJ held in a gasp of surprise as she felt Kaitlyn grasp her waist, the tingling build in her and she blushed, not that it was visible in the low LCD light. AJ froze in place when she felt Kaitlyn pressing to her back, only to feel her slide past her and let go. AJ pouted softly, with what? Disappointment? AJ pondered what had come over her as she finished up. She shook her head, even gave herself a small slap. She realized this must be the drinks messing with her. She took a sip of water from a cup and walked back out into the room with Kaitlyn's phone to give it back to her.

As AJ poked her head out the door frame her jaw dropped, as Kaitlyn stood there in the moonlight changing. She felt the tingle wash over her as her body rocked on its heels in excitement. Excitement for what? She asked herself again but found herself hiding around the doorframe and peeking at Kaitlyn as she slipped some pajama tank over her head, and some soft pajama shorts over her legs and bent down to slide them up over her curving hips.

AJ looked around, almost comically in fact, she couldn't believe what she was thinking… she quickly hid as she noticed Kaitlyn start to turn around.

"AJ?" Kaitlyn now stood over her, seeing the small girl had tucked herself into the bathroom doorframe for some bizarre reason. She handed AJ an oversized tank similar to the one Kaitlyn wore. "Here you can wear this to bed." Kaitlyn was still buzzed enough not to think too much of AJ's weird actions. She was AJ after all.

"Thanks Kat…" She took it and nodded. She turned and started to take off her clothes. A whisper in the back of her head wanted Kaitlyn to stay and watch her change, it wanted to see what Kaitlyn thought of her body, not that there was much she hadn't seen. After all the skimpy outfits they often wore, and the practices, AJ couldn't think of a part of her body that hadn't at least brushed every other part of Kaitlyn.

A tingle went through her again, she felt so weird, AJ felt outside of her normal mindset. She fuzzily pondered if it was the alcohol. She kicked off her pants and socks, folding them up neatly, and before she could even register it, with her mind so occupied in herself, Kaitlyn took them from her and set them aside. AJ felt a chill ride through her, Kaitlyn was right there watching her change…

As AJ slowly lifted her shirt over her head, Kaitlyn miss took that as AJ sleepily/drunkenly struggling to take it off. She stepped up behind the small latina and helped her take it off. AJ froze when she felt the warmth of Kaitlyn behind her, she practically shut down when she felt Kaitlyn lift off her shirt for her. She looked up at her over her exposed tan shoulder and blushed in the dark.

Kaitlyn folded the shirt and slowly her soft but strong hands slid onto AJ's back, she hesitated a moment, but she knew she had to make sure AJ was comfortable rather than just even more sore after their night of fun. She unclipped AJ's bra.

AJ gasped. This made Kaitlyn freeze up as she was about to help AJ out of the contraption. She backpedalled quickly in her mind, was AJ not as drunk as she thought? Oh god, she realized, what if she was just taking her time? What is she going to say?

As Kaitlyn freaked in her own mind, hands paused on the small of AJ's back, AJ's diluted mind concocted something brilliant. While the gasp was involuntary, she could turn this in her favor, she mildly wondered where all this scheming was coming from, and it was unlike her to think so… perversely. But that faded as the perspective rewards if this worked filled her mind.

Kaitlyn was still gauging AJ's reaction. It was hard to see in the dark, but for a moment Kaitlyn swore AJ was horrified, but then she just looked dazed and tired. She felt AJ lean into her hands and Kaitlyn saw that as the go ahead, and continued. She took the small bra and folded it, noting how warm and soft it felt under her finger pads. She set it aside and helped AJ into the oversized (for AJ) tank top. AJ seemed a little off balance to Kaitlyn, so she held AJ up, having her lean into her body as she held AJ's arms up and slipped it on her. Her eyes chastely looking only at the back of AJ's head and up.

She let it slide down AJs body, and once it laid flat over her stomach, tugged it the extra inch down, to cover AJ's batman panties. Kaitlyn just noticed that AJ's bra matched them, the big brilliant logo was hard to miss in the dark.

AJ turned to face Kaitlyn, and blushed, she saw Kaitlyn was staring at her ass, she leaned into Kaitlyn sleepily and yawned, "Thank you… Kat…" She hugged Kaitlyn, leaning some of her weight on to the tall half blonde.

"You're welcome AJ…" Kaitlyn blushed and slowly walked in a one-sided waltz towards the bed, AJ hanging onto her was not setting her off balance in the slightest, after all, she could bench press more than AJ's weight any day, but AJ's head rested right in her chest. The small girl was little more than a tad stiff rag doll in Kaitlyn's arms. She carefully edged AJ towards the King-sized bed and when the back of AJ's legs hit the bed, her knees gave, and she fell limply back into the bed.

Kaitlyn gasped sharply and reached out catching AJ before she just slammed onto the mattress, Kaitlyn wrapped one secure arm around her friends lower back, the other holding the two of them up just over the bed.

AJ's eyelids fluttered as she looked up at Kaitlyn, she sluggishly moved her limp arms around Kaitlyn's neck for more support. "Wha… what happened?"

"You almost fell hard… I didn't want you to risk hurting yourself… I think I left some stuff on the bed…" Kaitlyn said hushed, just above a whisper. She wanted to let AJ to stay sleepy, and not get too shaken up so she couldn't sleep off the drinks well. Kaitlyn's supporting arm inched around the bed surface just under AJ, looking for anything that could be in her way. After tossing aside the hotel menu Kaitlyn was eyeing earlier that morning and the book she had been reading, she slowly dipped AJ onto the bed, she slid her other arm out from under AJ. As she tried to pull away, she noticed AJ had her arms still secured around Kaitlyn's neck. As she looked at AJ's face, she saw something strange in her eyes. "Are you alright AJ?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" She said in a voice so sweet, innocent, and small, Kaitlyn felt her knees wobble when it hit her ears. AJ looked like a kicked puppy that Kaitlyn had taken in from a storm, her eyes wide, and were they watering? Or was it just the light? Her small pink lips formed into a seriously adorable pout, the corners threatening to twitch into a frown. Kaitlyn felt her heart tug in her chest. She couldn't believe after all her efforts to make this easily, and quick for AJ, to try so hard to be kind to her friend, and help her to bed, AJ was upset. She ran back everything in her mind and tried to see where she went wrong, she kept getting stuck at her taking AJ's bra off… She sped over in her mind how badly she could have taken it. Kaitlyn was barely aware of how heavy she was breathing, or how AJ had pulled on her neck to raise herself up. She only felt soft lips brush her cheek, then slowly press and leave a kiss on her left cheek and then AJ slowly lowered herself down, eyes half open, looking up at Kaitlyn's surprised face, "Thank you so much Kaitlyn… you care for me so much… thank you…" Her fingers interlaced behind Kaitlyn's neck, the nails softly tracing over skin just below Kaitlyn's hair line, teasing a small scratching pain against the hairs.

Kaitlyn felt electricity fly through her as AJ kissed her and held onto her. AJ looked up at her, Kaitlyn felt this invisible pressure on her, to do something, say something, though she didn't know why. It fell wrong to just say 'you're welcome' and be done with it. No… she was itching to say something more. Do something more.

What exactly… Kaitlyn hadn't the foggiest idea.

AJ's fingers suddenly ran into Kaitlyn's hair, she gripped the lower darker area of her scalp, her other hand still holding the back of Kaitlyn's neck, and hoisted herself up onto her elbows, chest arching up, chin resting on her collar bone, she was nose to nose with Kaitlyn. AJ exhaled trying to calm her fluttering heart, this next part, she reflected, would have to go seamlessly or else everything was for nothing.

"Kitty Kat…" She breathed. Kaitlyn looked at AJ, who was nearly pressed right up against her, "You always take such good care of me… you like my own mommy on the road… You take such good care of me… looking after me…" She wrapped her legs around Kaitlyn's waist and climbed up onto her, raising her head up further to trace her lips around Kaitlyn's ear as she whispered the praise in a rather husky and childish tone.

Kaitlyn was almost sure she didn't hear what she did, or feel what she was feeling, because if she was wrong, there was her best friend, now wrapped around her like a little monkey, whispering in her ear like she wanted her here and now… but that can't be right, not small, sweet, innocent AJ? Plus how many times had she and AJ stayed up all night giggling about the hot guy wrestling stars they saw every day now, even traveled with? How many times had AJ confided in her a secret crush for one of these many strong, tan, manly guys? Kaitlyn couldn't believe it, that AJ was on her like this… but then, slowly her hazy mind remembered why they were here in the first place, AJ was so drunk she couldn't walk earlier, couldn't change herself, barely could walk and leaned on Kaitlyn for support, of course AJ was acting weird, she wasn't herself.

But… Kaitlyn always learned that it wasn't that a whole new person would develop from intoxication, no… this was AJ without inhibitions, without censoring herself, realizing what she was doing… showing her true thoughts perhaps, since the sharp smelling liquid that still graced her breath was making her do these things…

Kaitlyn slowly realized she had to say something for certain now. But the last thing she wanted to do was make AJ sad, let alone the amazing feeling she got from when AJ kissed her. She bit her lip, she didn't want to take advantage of AJ… no she wouldn't take advantage of AJ. She balanced AJ hanging on her still and pulled the sheets down the rest of the way, and slowly slid them both under the covers, suspending AJ the whole time. The exercise barely straining Kaitlyn, even as tired, and off as she was, "Well thank you AJ, I always love to take care of you… you're like my little baby…" She pet AJ softly and smiled kindly down at AJ hoping AJ would let go and get settled for sleeping now.

AJ blinked up at Kaitlyn, as she called AJ her baby, she squeaked with delight and latched tightly onto Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn's eyes widened bewildered and even coughed a little as AJ's vice grip on her torso tightened even more. She blushed a deep red as AJ's face was nuzzled into her chest. "Mommy…" AJ practically purred and hugged onto Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn blushed, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to straighten AJ out, but doubted with AJ like this she'd get far, after all, she too was tired and that was both the drinks and her own fatigue of a long day talking. She in a quick and easy move, flipped onto her back and crashed into the mattress, leaving AJ laying on top of her and surprised. She peeked up at Kaitlyn from her warm soft chest.

AJ clung on still, but was unsure what Kaitlyn was doing, there was one thing that AJ knew about Kaitlyn, she didn't like being on her back. It was one of the deepest animal insticts Kaitlyn had, she knew laying on your back meant surrender, and the one thing Kaitlyn always chewed AJ's ear off about was how she'd never back down till she was Diva's champion. And even after then. So she wondered how Kaitlyn mustered the security to let AJ be on top of her… especially like this… AJ could feel her hips practically perfectly aligned with Kaitlyn's. Her body ached to grind into Kaitlyn's. AJ shuddered a little, when did she become so obsessed with sexual acts? Let alone feeling Kaitlyn's body pressed to her's like this? She felt that whisper in the back of her head again, it made her skin crawl to hear it nag at her the desire was already there, just buried… she gulped as it urged her to continue, and in her weak state of mind, she felt obligated to continue. She wanted it too after all… she looked at Kaitlyn, and to her surprise Kaitlyn's eyes were closed, she looked so restful, peaceful, happy… When anyone had Kaitlyn on her back, she always looked so uncomfortable, so on edge, but here, now… she looked so… happy.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes, the last thing she wanted to feel was that crawling ache that made her unable to lay on her back for even a moment, no only half a moment, not even a full moment. But as she waited for the feeling to fill her, it never came. AJ's small warm frame was wrapped around her like a blanket… securing her safety… and Kaitlyn felt… well… safe… She felt the comfort overwhelming her and becoming her towards sleep.

AJ's body fit into Kaitlyn's like a 5ft perfectly sized puzzle piece. AJ looked up at Kaitlyn curiously still, the puzzled on how Kaitlyn looked so peaceful, or wasn't shaking AJ off yet. AJ slowly unwrapped from Kaitlyn, she pulled herself up on all fours straddling Kaitlyn looking down at her peaceful face, slowly tilting her head to one side oddly comfortably.

Kaitlyn felt AJ move, and start to get off her. She bit her tongue, she didn't want AJ to move. She opened her eyes and jumped back. She was nose to nose with AJ. Kaitlyn looked up at AJ. She was looking down at Kaitlyn with a curious pout. "What's wrong Kitty Kat?" AJ asked in a kiddie voice.

"You moved…" Kaitlyn breathed out then paused, "I mean that… I was comfy with you laying on me… and you moved… so I was worried. Were you not comfortable on me?"

AJ blinked realization lighting her dulled eyes. "Oh… no Kitty Kat…" She clung back on Kaitlyn, "I like this a lot…" AJ purred again her face buried into Kaitlyn's chest.

"Good… baby…" Kaitlyn felt awkward calling AJ a pet name, especially like this.

AJ smiled wide and happily up at Kaitlyn. On the inside AJ was tormented on what to do next… at this rate… Kaitlyn was going to fall asleep. And there went her opportunity… she doubted Kaitlyn would ever get drunk with her again. Let alone let her in her place after again… their friendship may be ruined even… she panicked on the inside. She had to make Kaitlyn like her, seal the deal, so that she wouldn't lose her. AJ thought of every little thing she knew about Kaitlyn, every secret shared, every quirky trait… something anything to get her what she wanted.

It felt so wrong, and yet so right to AJ. She quickly devised how to get this in her favor, but it could also go horribly wrong.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes, feeling so comfortable. Slowly letting herself drift off… but not too much, she still wanted to be ready if AJ needed her. She felt AJ's position change. Her weight shifted forwards, her arms and upper torso along with her head resting on Kaitlyn's chest more, and her legs shifted, so one was nestled between her legs, the other on her side still. Kaitlyn froze up and prevented herself from reacting instantly, as she felt AJ's knee brush between her legs and AJ's small hands flick their fingers over her nipples. She braced herself from bucking instantly. And in this position, she felt like she was trapped, pinned, and helpless.

AJ yawned rather adorably, and brushed her knee again, feigning she was shifting her weigh around and brushed Kaitlyn's breasts with her hands, pretending to grip her sides at a new angle. All in the effort to seem angelic, while also doing something rather devilish. She knew how Kaitlyn got when she got aroused… she could go one of two ways… the shyest submissive lamb, or the most terrifying dominating beast she'd ever known. AJ didn't know what she wished for more.

Kaitlyn finally twitched at the 4th time AJ pretended to just accidentally brush her. Kaitlyn wanting nothing more than to pounce on AJ and tease her back for what she was doing to her… but she had thoroughly convinced herself it was an accident… just an accident… AJ was only trying to get comfortable… then again… She thought, AJ was coming onto her earlier… maybe she was trying to get her aroused? But like this? Slyly? That's so unlike AJ… AJ is a clumsy nerd who tries but isn't experienced in these things… no that can't be right.

AJ was growing impatient. Kaitlyn was being a saint, and AJ wanted nothing more than to have her begging for AJ to do things to her… bad things… AJ finally resolved herself… she had to get to Kaitlyn… somehow… someway… she was going to make Kaitlyn love her….

AJ cried, tears streaming down her face. It all felt so good. Her mouth was gagged so her cries were muffled. Her hands bound behind her back, legs spread and bound. Her face nuzzled into a pillow her mouth was gagged with a ball gag, one that Kaitlyn had soaked with her own juices then shoved into AJ's mouth. Kaitlyn had bound up the small girl, and taking AJ's secret box of toys, been ramming inside her from behind for a double penetration with a strap on. AJ had a black leather harness on that rendered her immobile and at Kaitlyn's mercy. Kaitlyn watched AJ spasm and enjoy as she plowed AJ's holes viciously. She and her might had AJ in tears of pleasure. The tiny girl bound laying on her back, legs spread, looked up at Kaitlyn with deep love. She knew the toys that were being driven into her were way over sized, and ripped into her insides, poking so deep and stretching her tight holes so much it distended her soft tan stomach at every plunge. She loved it so. Her muffled whimpers of cheers for more drove Kaitlyn to continue in the act that would have otherwise seemed outrageous to her. AJ seemed to want this so bad, though Kaitlyn would have never dreamed of doing this herself. She watched AJ enjoy the torture, the tiny thing was as durable as can be taking what Kaitlyn was sure would even hurt herself even.

AJ came down, for the… Kaitlyn forgot how many times it had been, but when AJ did, she whimpered and finally caved. Her body going limp. Kaitlyn pulled out and started unbinding AJ. She looked down at AJ seeing her pant and hugged onto Kaitlyn happily and sighed. Kaitlyn tossed the toys aside and cuddled AJ close smiling. "You liked that?" AJ nodded and giggled hugging her tighter.

"I'm glad…" Kaitlyn yawned and hugged AJ to her and stroked her. AJ softly whimpered with pleasure at the soft physical attention. AJ closed her eyes and her breathing slowed, and only once Kaitlyn was sure AJ was asleep she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, with the tiny latina laying on top of her.

"Mmmmm…" AJ stirred, feeling a great weight around her she slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the low sunlight around the room. "This isn't my hotel room…" She muttered, and froze as she felt the thing on her shift. She looked down and saw a blonde head of hair nestled into her chest. She blushed and looked around rather confused. She was about to pretend to still be asleep when two sleepy brown eyes looked up from between the layers of blonde hair at her.

"AJ….?" Kaitlyn croaked out, her voice cracking some with sleep. She flexed her arms, which were tightly bound around AJ's middle and noticed AJ's arms were neatly wrapped around her neck, and her legs around her waist. But slowly, as the tingling of consciousness reached her whole body, she realized both of them were touching skin to skin… Kaitlyn paused a moment and noticed she couldn't feel an inch of clothing on her, let alone where AJ was touching her either.

"Kaitlyn…" AJ blushed a deep red, her own awkward innocence kept her from jumping away from Kaitlyn. She looked down at Kaitlyn who's face was in her exposed chest and gulped hard to keep herself from freaking out.

"Wha…. What happened?" Kaitlyn looked up at AJ not moving either. She didn't want to freak AJ out, and she couldn't remember anything other than that they had gone out to drink… she didn't remember coming back… let alone with AJ… or how they ended up here.

"I… I don't remember…" AJ said honestly and pouted annoyed she couldn't remember. She thought hard but nothing was coming up but blank nothingness. "Do you know how we got here?"

"No…" Kaitlyn took a deep breath and tried to shake herself into remembering. "No… I don't…"

Slowly between the two of them, AJ awkwardly shifting, and Kaitlyn's restlessness, the two finally inched apart, tucking the sheets around themselves chastely both blushing profusely. Kaitlyn was the first to make a move, she reached off the bed, carefully picking up her PJ tank, and her underwear and slipping them on under the covers, she then got up. AJ watched on as Kaitlyn retrieved AJ's panties which were tossed half across the room and the tank Kaitlyn assumed she must have lent AJ to sleep in was all the way by the bathroom the other direction. She got them and handed them to AJ then turned and looked around for any clues on what happened.

"Oh my…" Kaitlyn looked up from the neatly folded pile of AJ's clothes she found and started remembering she put aside and looked to see AJ turning a whole new shade of red looking at the floor on her side of the bed. Kaitlyn walked around the bed and looked and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes flashed from the floor to the bed, her nose twitching as it finally identified the scent they had slept in.

There at AJ's feet were toys, sexual toys. Toys that Kaitlyn was sure weren't hers, let alone would tear her apart if she used them. She looked at AJ seeing recognition across her face. Kaitlyn was not physics or anatomy specialist but she was sure those were way oversized for AJ's tiny body.

AJ quickly scooped them up and put them into her bag, a strange duffle, that Kaitlyn hadn't remembered where it had come from. As AJ rapidly hid the toys in shame in the bag she said, "AJ… how did you know that bag was there… from where you were… you couldn't see it…"

AJ paused. Her face a mixture of emotions, "Ummm… I just knew…" She blinked up at Kaitlyn. "I… I remember that… that… I found the key to my room… and got them… for us…" AJ slowly spit out looking at Kaitlyn gauging her reaction.

Kaitlyn puzzled looking at AJ, "Yes… I remember that-" Kaitlyn cut herself off as flashbacks of her riding AJ, an AJ tied out like an animal, all night, making her cry with pleasure flashed through her mind. Her hands went to her sides, she felt a tightness in her core muscles. She had strained them with all of the thrusting. She started turning red and paced around.

AJ noticed Kaitlyn's demeanor change and she went over to her, "Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn? What do you remember?" She begged taking Kaitlyn's hand in hers.

Kaitlyn nearly jumped out of her own skin at the contact. She didn't know how, or under what perverse drink made her do that to poor little AJ… but she was terrified and slightly disgusted with herself.

"Kaitlyn…" AJ begged looking up at her desperate for more information.

"You… you brought the toys back… you showed me how to use them on you… and we used them… for hours…" Kaitlyn tried to say as PG as she could but it sounded horrific to herself. She was turning a sheet while as she spoke.

"Oh…OH!" Realization hit AJ, and slowly she recalled it as well. She remember the feelings… edging Kaitlyn on to do stuff, how easy to convince her it was, and how easily AJ was willing to do things for Kaitlyn as well… She started turning beet red and the two women looked at each other unsure of what to do next.

**A/N Tell me what you think in reviews, I will edit some and possibly continue**


End file.
